Hanyou and the wolf
by Little Lilly flower
Summary: Abandoned at birth to being taken in at a village out of pity only for it to be distoryed and be the last one left alive Chou a.k.a Swift has lived through it all yet the power of a whistle reunites her with her two best friends. But darkness threatens to break her spirte and kill everything she loves. Will Chou defeat and over come everything or will she finally break.
1. Chapter 1

Sango sighed as she watched her friends make camp in the clearing they had stopped in for the night Sango sighed again but this time she looked towards the forest with saddness reflected in her eyes she was to into her thoughts that she didn't hear her friend kagome come up behind but she did jump in surprise when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Sango are you alright ?" asked Kagome as she sat down next to her friend.

"Yeah just remember I guess"

"Oh Sango you know there was nothing you could have done to save Kohaku..."

"You think I was talking about Kohaku? Kagome I was talking about someone else before Kohaku was born when I was a little girl" smiled Sango

"Oh well who is this person your talking about?" questioned Kagome now cerious as she scotted closer to Sango so she didn't have to talk as loud.

"I never knew her name but she saved me from some bear demons and took me back to my village after I was within the gate she had turned to leave but I had called out to her asking her to stay so that my father could thank her but she said that she couldn't stay as my people would not accept her amoung them but she did give me this" explained Sango before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small copper whistle with golden details.

"She had said that if I ever needed help with a problem that I can't solve on my own was to blow it and she would come running " finished Sango clutching the whistle tightly to her chest.

"Wow she must of care for you very much" breathed Kagome as she smiled before standing up and offering a hand to Sango which she took and pulled herself up with Kagomes help the two girls walked back over to the rest of their group and they sat around the fire talking , telling jokes having an all around laugh.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped laugh and leaped up to his feet startling everyone inuyasha ears twitched before he grabbed the tensagia and pulled it free of it sheath and the fang transformed into it full size everyone quickly seized their wepons perpared for anything everything was silent the only sound was the crickets and the crackerling fire.

Then there came a crash as a wild boar demon came charging into the clearing everyone had to dash to the side to avoid it's tucks that ozzed poisen foam was dripping from it's mouth and onto the ground the boar crashed into a huge oak near by before it turned around and stared at the group with it's tiny black eyes before it attacked.

The group fought with all they had but one by one they were all knocked to the side until there was only Sango and Inuyasha left they both surpported injures that bleed their blood slow dripping down their bodys onto the distoryed forest floor as it create little river of crimson red on their skin.

"I never thought I would have to use this" said Sango before grabbing the whistle and brought it up to her mouth where she blew into it the whistle create the sound of a howling wolf which made inuyasha look at her with his eyebrow raised.

Kagome started to struggle to stand froze as she stared at Sango with surprise but then snapped her head to the side as she sensed a jewal shard coming towards them fast but it wasn't Kouga beacuse when the tornado came into view it was noticeable faster and smaller.

"Inuyasha I sensed a jewal shard and there's a tornado coming from behind you but it's not Kouga" called Kagome as both Inuyasha and Sango turned around side ways so as to keep an eye on the boar demon who was trying to get blood out of it's eye.

The tornado got closer and closer until it went stright past Inuyasha and Sango stright to the boar demon who didn't react fast enough and as consaquence lost it's head when the dust settled a figure stood in a pool of blood that weren't the persons own.

Inuyasha , Sango and Kagome stared at the figure the light of the fire highlighting the figures features showing the group that it was infact a girl with light green eyes her stance made her appear cold but her eyes betrayed her and showed her emotions that weren't on display.

She was dressed in tradistional wolf demon armour but instead of the fur being brown it was red with white spots showing that the fur was from a deer she wore a blue headband that most likely kept her fringe out of her face as it hanged losely over the headband her hair was in a high ponytail it's colour was midnight black.

Strapped to her back was two katannas that seemed to pulse with power of a wolf demon and fox demon on her face was two silver stripes one on either side the girls demon markings if Inuyasha had to guess yet what arracted attention was the two orange fox ears on top of her head that were tipped white and the brown wolf demon tail it showed her status.

She was a hanyou and fashioned as a belt was a shard of the shikcon no tama.

"Who are you" snarled Inuyasha stepping forward despite his injures.

The female hanyou chuckled before turning around to face them her eyes looking each of them over even when her eyes looked at the monk and the child fox demon her ears were twiching at the slightest sound Inuyasha , Sango and Kagome made.

"I'm surprised you don't reconised me but then again you were pretty young Inuyasha when I helpped you with that poisen and you Sango was just a little girl when I saved you from bear demons. But I'm really upset with you Inuyasha you don't remember the scent of your best friend" she said shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath yet when the scent of coconut and mango reached him he opened his eyes and smiled before rushing over to the female hanyou and pulled her into a hug.

"Chou it's really you I'm so sorry that I forgot my own best friend" yelled Inuyasha

"BEST FRIEND ?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"BEST FRIEND"_

Chou and Inuyasha turned towards the shouts only to see four shocked faces of Inuyasha's friends.

"You know each other Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he stood up slowly from his slumpped poseition against the tree he had been through into to.

"Of coruse I know her she is the only other Hanyou left alive and the last elemental welder" exclaimed Inuyasha glaring at his friends for douting him.

Chou just watched the interaction between her best friend and these humans and the little fox flicked the katanna in her hand so that the vlood of the boar demon came clean off creating a splattering sound before twirling it and sheathing it in it's holder with it's twin before turning away from the group begining to walk away.

"H-Hey wait a sec Swift! Where are you off to now and don't give me the bull shit you noramlly say about living in the shadows" called Inuyasha crossing his arms across his chest his eyes hard as he stared at Chou's back that had stilled.

"Hmm you haven't changed a bit puppy brother" said Chou coming to a complete stop from hearing Inuyasha speak but she didn't turn around.

" 'Puppy brother' you haven't called me that since before you left me and Kouga" said Inuyasha ignoreing the shock looks sent his wau along with a rather large shout of Kouga's name.

"Yes it has been a rather long time since I've used it ...But to answer your question Inuyasha I'm heading back to your brother Sesshomaru" was Chou's replie with a twitch of her fox ears and a swish of her wolf tail.

"My brother but why? I understand that before I was born you and Sesshomaru were like best friends and great ruler and advisor before Sesshomaru himself sent you away with my mother to help protect her" asked Inuyasha tilting his head to the side ignoring the gasps of shock from his group behind him.

"Just something that I owe him nothing for you to worry yourself over puppy brother after it has been payed I'm heading north to vist a certain fluffy brother of ours before disappearing for a few years" was the answer before in a quick dash of wind Chou was gone from sight leaving only a cloud of dust and confused people behind.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is" exclaimed Kagome.

"That ungreatful demon she had no right to just show up and save us before saying a bunch of crap then buggers off faster than Kouga" ranted Kagome throwing her hands up into the air not taking any notice that she's making a fool of herself in front of everyone.

The others ignored her far to used to this as she continued to rant about the female hangou instead they all foucsed their eyes to Inuyasha before turning away and started to finish setting up their camp before the whole Inuyasha stared intently in the direction that Chou had disappeared in his silver hair waving in the breeze as he remained unmoving.

'What to you owe him fox sister. Why have you now shown your face to the world after disappearing for so long only to return colder than before...What happened to you?" thought Inuyasha turning his head up to the moon his face blank but his eyes shined in past joy as he remembered back to the day Chou had left him and Kouga to protect them.

*Flashback*

A ten year old inuyasha (that's the age he looks) and Kouga were play fighting outside of a cave that was the home of their adoptive older sister. Kouga had just pinned Inuyasha when the bushes close by rusled it was followed by a scent that he and Inuyasha both knew too well.

"Sister fox you've returned" called Kouga jumping off his adoptive brother Inuyasha and running as fast as his legs could carry him to an approching shadow with Inuyasha following close behind him.

Chou smiled warmly at her adoptive brothers as they raced towards her with big grins on their faces Chou opened her arms and allowed both Inuyasha and Kouga to jump into her arms she easily handled the force of their landing into her body as she waited paitently for them to settle with Kouga sitting on her shoulders and Inuyasha snuggled up to her chest with his little arms wrapped around her neck.

"Inuyasha . Kouga I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to disappear for awhile" said Chou blently beacuse their was pretty much no way to sugar coat this in her mind as she kneeled on the ground in front of the cave that she called home.

"W-what do you mean sister are Y-you abandoning u-us" stuttered Kouga as Inuyasha lowered his head so his fringe handed in front of his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks as his puppy ears lowered misarbley.

"NO no no I would never avandoned you guys but I'm being hunted down for what I am and the risk of you two being found is too high and I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happen to you guys. So in order to prevent this I decided tthat Inuyasha is to live with you and your family Kouga until he's old enough to be on his own" explained Chou as she stroked Kouga's cheeks while rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

She stopped after a few minitues of silance getting up she walked past the young boys stroking both boys with her tail as she went pasted and into the cave leaving both boys outside it's entrance.

When Chou reappeared she had on wolf demons armour it's style the same as Kouga's but instead of the fur being a mucky brownish gray it was red with white spots showing that instead of boar fur it was deer fur strapped to her back was a pair of twin katanna's that seem to pulse as if alive Chou was just slipping on her sky blue headband a bit like Kouga's when she looked at the two young boys it was saddness and emotional pain that was displayed in her light green eyes.

Chou sighed deeply before turning away from her home and her adoptive younger brothers and running off her feet creating a small tornado around her. Inuyasha and Kouga watched as she disappeared from sight yet what finally broke both their hearts were her final words that were carried on the wind to reach their ears.

"Be strong and be brave you two. Let fate work it's hand and follow your hearts and maybe once fate has decided maybe one day we'll be united once again and be a family"

*End of flashback*

"INUYASHA SIT BOY" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha watch in horror as the beads of around his neck glowed before they pulled him to the ground with a mighty thump. Inuyasha waited until the spell of subjugation wore off before getting up and dusting himself off he casted one last glance in the direction his adoptive older sister Chou had taken before looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed heavily his shoulder slumpping from their normaly proud position before closing his eyes as his puppy ears lowered pityfully after awhile he opened his eyes again and walked over to Kagome mently bracing himself for her onslaught of words.

'What has fate's hand in store for us now fox sister and cub brother?' was Inuyasha's last thought of Chou and his adoptive brother Kouga before he was forced to listen to whatever Kagome wanted to say in front of the entire group.


End file.
